


Kiss It Away

by MerlinFicDriveThru



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinFicDriveThru/pseuds/MerlinFicDriveThru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Merlin x Arthur, any rating, modern or canon. Merlin gets migraines. Arthur is doing his best to help but Merlin is crying and everyone is flustered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss It Away

Merlin’s migraines didn’t happen often, but they were always terrible.

Dark rooms, no sound, fan turned all the way up kind of bad.

Arthur always tried to keep company away on those days, but today he hadn’t known.

Morgana and Gwen stood in the doorway, the two of them shifting awkwardly on their feet.

“I heard two tall glasses of cold water help?” Morgana offered.

“Try elevating your head and lying on your stomach.” Gwen said.

“I’ve heard it was the side,” Morgana looked at Gwen, who only shrugged.

“It’s one of those,” but she didn’t look sure. “I think.”

“Will you two shut up?” Arthur scowled, hissing through his teeth. “Merlin’s dealt with these all his life. If there was a quick fix he’d know it by now.”

“I’ve heard a good lay will do the trick pretty nicely,” Morgana winked, dodging the throw pillow Arthur launched at her. “I think we’d better go. Looks like game night is off.”

“Yeah, see you later. Hope you feel better Merlin.” Gwen smiled and shushed Morgana as they left.

“Is there anything I can do?” Arthur whispered to the lumpy covers that was Merlin on the couch. “Want any medicine?”

“Took some.” Merlin was sniffling, which meant it was one of the worst migraines. The ones that made him cry and swear he was dying. “Just be quiet.”

Arthur nodded even though Merlin couldn’t see. He nudged what he presumed to be Merlin’s head up, sitting down so that Merlin’s forehead rested on his legs.

“Mind if I run my fingers through your hair?”

“Couldn’t hurt.”

Arthur tried to keep his touch light, careful not to snag tangles. He could still feel when Merlin flinched against his thigh. “No?”

“No. Hurts.”

His pants leg was getting wet, Merlin’s sniffling growing more pronounced.

“Want me to try to rub your back?”

“No.”

“Want me to do anything?”

“Just sit here with me, quietly, without moving or touching me.”

“Ok then.”  Arthur paused for a moment, thinking. “Can I kiss it to make it better? Would that work?”

It was a silly question, meant to be a silly question, but Merlin still smiled. “You can kiss it.”

Arthur leaned down and pressed a light kiss against Merlin’s dark hair. “Go to sleep. That’s probably all that’ll help.”

“Yeah.” Merlin tensed, not moving lest it set off more pain in his head.

It took a long time, but eventually Arthur felt warm, even breaths on his leg. He let out a sigh of relief and ran his hand over Merlin’s back, grateful that he could at least touch him now.

“Feel better soon, dollophead.”


End file.
